Prostitution Is The Key!
by xXxSexyZexyxXx
Summary: "Just because I'm a stripper, does that mean I have to be a slut? Am I honestly a bad person for being poor? I have feelings. So tell me, what am I?" AkuRoku -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm not gonna be that kind of author who has like 50 stories and never uploads, I promise!!! This idea has been on my mind for a week now, so I NEEDED to write it down!!**

**Warnings: mature subject matter, cursing, violence, yaoi!**

**Disclaim: …do I really need one of these?**

**Summary: "Just because I'm a stripper, does that mean I have to be a slut? Am I honestly a bad person for being poor? I have feelings. So tell me, what am I?"**

**. . .**

I was walking around in downtown LA, trying to find my latest customer. It was around midnight, so I had to find someone eventually. I was dressed up in my usual outfit: a see through tank top and booty shorts along with some converse shoes. It wasn't really slutty, but you still got the message. I saw this red-haired man smoking in an ally. I approached him in my sexiest, most lust-filled voice.

"Hey, sexy. I get paid for cheap: 45 dollars a half-hour. (1)" He looked up at me through the cigarette smoke. He exhaled and threw the fag on the ground, stepping on it and leaning back on the ally wall.

"Tell ya what, kid. I'll pay you for…3 hours. Got it memorized?" I nodded enthusiastically. That was 270 bucks in cash!

"Then let's go, shall we?" He put his hands in his pockets and lead me to what I assumed would be his car. I was correct; we walked up to a red Mustang. I gaped at it and then shut my mouth, catching on to my rudeness.

He smirked. "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

I nodded and smirked back. I could play his game. "Roxas. R-O-X-A-S. Do _you_ got it memorized?" He laughed heartily. We got in the car and he started to drive.

. . .

When we stepped out, I was greeted by the sight of a fancy-looking apartment complex. I realized that this guy _had_ to have been rich, or at least well-off. He took off his coat, a long trench-coat-looking-thing, and placed it around me.

"To keep everyone's eyes off you" he said. I smiled and nodded, ready to go to his room. He led me to the elevator, where we presumed to go up to the 13th floor.

"Room 8?" I asked. It seemed out of place. Shouldn't it be more like room 800?

"They randomly assign room numbers, I guess. Never asked." I swallowed and nodded. I actually didn't like doing this. Being a stripper, I mean. It was a good thrill, and good money, but it seemed wrong. But I **am **desperate. I need to survive. He grasped my hand and led me over to the couch. I figured this was where we start. He got out the money and handed it over. I knew I could trust this handsome man.

"So, how do you like it?" I asked. He laughed loudly.

"Roxas," he said, "I'm not going to fuck you." I bent my head, confused. Then what was I here for? He obviously read my mind.

"I just didn't want to see your pretty face all sad if I pushed you away. I felt bad, okay? I just wanna…talk."

I let my mouth open in surprise. So, he was paying me, but for no real reason? Well then let's talk!

"O…kay... What do you want to talk about?" He thought for a moment.

"Let's start with the basics. We know each other's names…what's your age?"

I blinked. "19. You?" He blanched.

"19? Are you nuts? That's no life for a kid! …I'm 22."

"Kid?! You're only 3 years older than me!" He shook his head.

"That's old enough. Why do you do what you do? Prostitution, that is."

I shuddered. I really didn't want to tell him why. I averted my eyes and drew up my feet.

"I don't want to tell you just yet…maybe later." This was suitable enough for Axel, I guess. He shrugged.

"Okay. I'm a lawyer. For the people. I work for the LA Police Department here in town. You'd be surprised with the things people are convicted of. They say I'm the best lawyer in town. And, yes, I'm _totally_ being modest." He rubbed the back of his head, and I chuckled along with him.

"That's nice" I said. And it was the truth, too. No wonder he's so rich. I looked at the clock. 2 more hours. I actually wished to stay longer, but I knew I couldn't. Why would this Axel want to keep a whore around? It wasn't until Axel touched my shoulder that I realized I had been thinking for too long.

"You okay, Roxas? Something wrong?" I decided to just tell him.

"I was just thinking about how I just made a friend...by being bought by him. And we probably won't see each other ever again." I looked away in embarrassment. He blinked.

"Roxas, where do you live?" I gasped. He didn't even call me any names.

"I-I am…homeless as of now." He shook his head then looked down at his shoes. I hope he's thinking about something good.

"Homeless…hey, do you think you'd be interested in staying with me for a month?"

I gasped. That'd be…that'd almost be 19,000 dollars! Was he actually serious?!

"A-Axel…we don't even hardly know each other! And that's…that's a lot of money!"

He sighed. "If you don't want to, then-"

I interrupted, "NO! I do want to; I was just…are you sure?" I looked at him.

"Yeah," he said, "I need a new best friend anyways."

I blushed. Best friend? Man, I hope this isn't a mistake.

I smiled at him. "Sure thing then."

He smiled back. "And the deal is done. Now I shall eat your soul!"

I raised an eyebrow before he tackled me, tickling my ribs and armpits. I laughed until I cried, remembering the phrase "uncle." I yelled "uncle!" at him until he stopped. I sat on the cream carpet, gasping for breath as like Axel.

"What…*pant* was that…*pant* for?" I was panting for breath.

"You looked ticklish. I just thought I'd test myself to see if I was right."

"Axel," I stared, "you are so weird."

He laughed obnoxiously. "Only known me for 3 hours and you already think I'm crazy. You sure are a riot, kid."

I huffed. "Don't call me kid!"

He smirked. "Sure thing...kid."

"AXEL!" I pounced on hit and tickled him almost as fiercely as he had tickled me 5 minutes earlier. We stopped, breathless yet again, after Axel grabbed both hands in a fit of 'mercy'. I laid on my back, Axel sprawled out next to me, our chests rising and falling in sync. He looked over to me.

"Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"Your face is really read." I rolled my eyes.

"Duh."

"..Do you know how cute that makes you?"

I blushed, making my face redder and in turn becoming *cough* cuter.

He laughed and kissed my cheek. I thought that was strange. No one has ever kissed me on the cheek like that. It felt…nice. I hid my happiness and raced after him to his room, where he was already taking his shirt off. I blushed then turned to hide my beet face. He looked over his shoulder at me.

"You can sleep in here with me tonight, if you want. Borrow some of my PJs in the top drawer." I nodded reluctantly and got some pajama bottoms that were soft and black with little fames up the side.

Axel was wearing nothing but boxers. I decided to keep my tank top on and got under the blankets with Axel.

"G'night, Roxas."

"Goodnight."

I turned away from him. This experience was o new, yet so wonderful. Was this wrong? I didn't know, but I was already a prostitute, so it can't be that bad (if it _is_ wrong). But I had a lurking feeling in my stomach. I ignored it as I fell into a sweet slumber.

The next day was going to be eventful, that's for sure.

**AN: **

**I am not a stripper or a prostitute (obviously), so I have no clue if this is realistic or not. But it is a fair sum of money for a month worth, eh?**

**I hope you like it! I have an idea for a RokuSo and a AkuSo fanfic too **** but I'll do those later.**

**I have another story too. It starts out as RokuNam (?) but is really (you guessed it!) AkuRoku in the long-run.**

**I will put summaries and let you guys review and pick which one to put up next.**

**Engaged**

**Roxas is marrying Namine, the love of his life since college, in 3 weeks. He bumps into a peculiar stranger one day in New York, a stranger that is…well, strange. What will happen?! And is Axel a stalker, or a very lucky guy? (bad summary :P)**

**Worlds Apart (RokuSo)**

**Roxas and Sora are combined in KH2, but now after KH2 in our modern time, what happens when their worlds collide? (not a story where they spontaneously have KH flashbacks… :P)**

**Torn**

"**Roxas is gone? I loved him!" "Me too." All we have left now is… each other. Why is life being torn apart?! (bad summary AGAIN) AkuSo**

**Dammit woman, just update your other stories!!!!!!**

**Just review a number(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's (as promised) chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Warnings: mature subject matter, cursing, violence, yaoi!**

**Disclaim: …do I really need one of these?**

**Summary: "Just because I'm a stripper, does that mean I have to be a slut? Am I honestly a bad person for being poor? I have feelings. So tell me, what am I?"**

I woke up at noon. This was a rare occurrence for me—waking up so late. The bed was empty beside me, and I got up to go find something to devour. I walked into the kitchen to be disturbed by a sexy ass shaking to Katy Perry's "California Gurls" song. It was worse than I describe, honestly. The high-pitched noises coming from Axel's mouth _can in no way_ be described as singing. I shudder and turn off the blaring radio.

"Ca-li-forn-ya girls: we're undeniable! Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock! West coast represent- now put'cha hands up! Ooooh! Oh, OOO-", the out-of-tune Axel was startled to a stop.

"ROXAS! Damnit, man, don't do that! Oh, I made breakfast!" I blinked. Damn, he has ADD.

I smelt pancakes and bacon. My mouth watered for my precious food. Ahhhh, come here, my precious!

I dug into my plate of food, Axel staring at me all the while. I stop for a split second to see him haphazardly eating his bacon.

"What?" I ask around a mouthful of food.

He swallows. "N-Nothing."

I shrug and continue to eat. Axel is apparently finished and starts putting dishes in the dishwasher. I eat all that's left over (you know, to save him the trouble of putting it in a container…) and rinse my plate and give it to him with a smile. He looks down at my stomach, over to the (now devoured) food, and back.

"Damn, Rox, you sure put it away, hmm?"

I smile a toothy grin and pat my belly proudly before turning back on the radio at a lower volume.

"**KIIS FM, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA ON KIIS 102.7! Hey everyone out there in LA this lovely afternoon! The forecast today is sunny with a 10 percent chance of rain. It's the perfect Saturday, folks! Here we go, starting up the day with some Miley Cyrus! She CAN'T BE TAMED!"**

The song comes on and me and Axel smile at each other. This song was just so fucking weird.

We both start mimicking the words, acting like pop divas. Axel swishes his long red hair around and starts dirty dancing. He laughs.

"Wanna join me, babe?" He laughs, I laugh, and he winks at me I blush before reluctantly complying. Before I know it, we're grinding. It's sad because, well, it's fucking MILEY CYRUS! We collapse to the floor in a heap of giggles when it ends. Sadly, I have an arousal the size of Mt. McKinley. Damn. I excuse myself and basically sprint to the bathroom. I am pumping myself holding back moans when Axel knocks.

"Roxas, are you okay?"

Shit, shit, shit! Fuck!

"Roxas, did I do someth—"

"Just a minute, Axel!" I pump furiously to make it go away. I sit in front of the door so he can't barge in unexpectedly and try not to scream as I go through a big wave of pleasure.

"Ngh, Axel" I whisper. I hope he hasn't a clue to why exactly I am in here…

I zip my pants and flush the toilet to make him think I actually used it and open the door to find Axel standing there, confused, and looking at me wide-eyed.

"Jesus, Rox. What were you doing?"

I averted my eyes, blushing. "Nothing that concerns you. Why, was I making noise?"

God, I hope not.

He laughed. "No, Roxas. You were just in there for a while. Probably fixing your hair, eh?"

My eyebrow twitched. "Sure, Ax, whatever."

He laughed then ruffled my hair.

"You are too cute, Roxas."

I laughed loudly. "Of course, Axel. That's what I get paid for."

He blinked before looking down crestfallen. "Right, right, right."

I frowned. Why does he care all of the sudden? I guess it's an Axel thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: mature subject matter, cursing, violence, yaoi!**

**Disclaimer: …do I really need one of these?**

**Summary: "Just because I'm a stripper, does that mean I have to be a slut? Am I honestly a bad person for being poor? I have feelings. So tell me, what am I?"**

**Okay, kiddies! I have had so many faves and alerts and stuff recently, so thank you, everyone! I never thought this story would take off so quickly! Well, it's akuroku day! I am limited on time, so it might be a little short! XD Love you guys~!**

We walked back in the living room and sat on the sofa. Axel turned on the big flat screen and we proceeded to watch. I don't know Axel very well, (so far) but I can tell something's wrong.

"Axel, man, are you okay?"

He looks around and then looks at me. "Oh, Rox. Nah, nothing's wrong."

I squinted my eyes. "You're lying. What's wrong? Ever since this morning you've been acting strangely."

He laughed and placed and arm around my shoulder, shaking me softly as friends sometimes (awkwardly) do. "It's nothing! Don't worry about it!"

I say okay, but I still know something's up. Damn, if only he had some secret diary saying what went through his stubborn head. I blink, thinking. The other day I saw him with a little blue book that he was writing in with mega concentration. I laughed inwardly. 'Is THAT his fucking diary?'

I scoffed mentally. Oh, shit, I scoffed out loud.

Axel turned to look at me quizzically. "What's funny, Roxas?"

My eyes got wide before I closed them and smiled. "Nothing! I just had a funny thought."

Axel nodded slowly before turning back to the TV. I mentally sighed, for REAL this time, in relief. That was hella close. Now to go find his diary…

I got up and went to the room, telling Axel I'd be back in a few minutes because I had to… erm…

"Axel, I need to change clothes, okay? Don't come in! Be right back, Ax!" I laughed on the inside. I have no idea how he bought that. I'm a striper, why would I care if he saw me naked? Oh, Axel…

I crept through his drawers silently, trying not to make noise. Wait a minute. I'm getting clothes, right? I can make all the noise I want! Geez, Roxas, think. I sigh in stupidity before softly chuckling and shaking my head. In case Axel actually does come in, I strip down to my underwear and continue searching. I look in the little compartment above his dresser. And… voila! I find the tiny book and start reading the latest entry.

_Okay, so, I wrote about Roxas a few weeks ago. _**(1)** _He's just so… I can't explain it. Every day I like him more and more. But I can't endure the pain of him walking away… I can't be heartbroken again. Psh, look at me, writing in this stupid thing like a love struck high school girl. I hope he likes me… I guess we'll see tomorrow. _

_10-14-10 _**(2)**

My eyes widened. Shit, that was yesterday when he wrote that—

"Roxas, did you drown in the closet or something?" Shit!

I ran to the drawer and put the book back before running to the door and popping my head out.

"N-No! I just can't decide what to wear. Even though it's s-sunny outside it's still kind of cold in the fall, right? I don't think I have a sweater."

He nonchalantly barged in and eyes me up and down. I furrowed my brow confusedly before looking down to see I had no pants or a shirt on. My face got red before I spoke up.

"C-Can you pick something?" He smiled before okaying it. He pulled out black skinny jeans bought by him a week ago), a blue shirt that matched my eyes (again, bought by him), and a blue and white stripped hoodie. The hoodie I'd never seen before.

"Where'd this come from?" He blinked before catching on.

"Oh, in high school I was a, erm, what do you call it… a skater? A punk? A scene kid? I dunno. But I was one of those kids." My eyes widened.

"I'm one of those kids! Er, I used to be anyways." He probably knew this because of the clothes he got me, but still.

"I used to have my nose, eyebrow, and lip pierced."

Axel laughed. "And where are those piercings now, Rox?"

I looked at him seriously. "Get me the jewelry and you can see."

His eyes widened. "Really? Whoa, Roxas. Maybe you can lay off the piercings…?"

I laughed. "I took them out because I don't like that crap in my face anymore."

He laughed. "Oh, okay, good. I mean, if you wanted it, I wouldn't have minded, but still… you know? Ah, never mind." He blushed.

I remembered what I had just read. "AXEL!"

He gasped. "WHAT?"

I blushed. "Is there anything you need to ask me? I mean, you were acting so weird earlier, so I thought…"

His eyes widened before gulping. "Uh, there is, actually. I needed to tell you that I… I… I li—"

RING! Damn cell phone. Axel smiled sheepishly before saying he had to get it.

Apparently he was called in for a court session. He apologized "Roxas, I'm sorry, but I have to go. See you in a few," and then he kissed me on my temple while holding my head. It was so brief, but it felt like the world slowed down to a screeching hault, only consisting of me and Axel. Suddenly he stopped kissing my face, his hand removed from my head, and the world sped up again. I stayed glued to the spot while he grabbed his keys and started walking out. I snapped out of my daze and turned sharply.

"B-Bye Axel! See you later!" He smiled before opening the door and leaving. My heart pounded in my head and my stomach fluttered with butterflies. Damnit, I like him so much. And it just came pretty apparent. Fuck.

Oh, well, now I can read his diary. I went over to the drawer and reached for it before retracting my hand. I felt sick. I was betraying him in some way. I sighed and walked out of the room. I settled for watching TV, waiting until the redhead came home.

**So far in the story, Roxas has been there 2 weeks or so.**

**I am making this shit up, man. I think it should be fall, but if I ever said it wasn't… screw it, I think it should be fall!**

**So, that's the latest installment. Enjoy, and have a happy akuroku day! :D**


End file.
